Bad Blood
by xforeverandalwaysx
Summary: Mysterious new girl Maya Fox is unexpectedly reunited with her best childhood friend. Her secret is threatened when she starts to receive anonymous messages, questioning her dark past. Lucaya/Laya - AU - OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back? It's been a while... **

**I owe you guys an explanation for leaving without any explanation whatsoever. I've been very very busy with my schoolwork and exams, and to be honest I've kinda lost interest in Kickin' It. So sadly, I won't be continuing my other fanfictions, so I'm starting this from scratch with Girl Meets World.**

**This is a Lucaya fanfic, and I'm so excited for you guys to read this. I've been working on it for a while, so I hope you enjoy it!**

"Class, we have a new student joining us today, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour, and I trust you to make sure that she feels welcomed... Whenever she decides to show up." The teacher, Mr Matthews, announced to the high school sophomore students, glancing at the ticking clock.

The door swung open, and a short blonde girl walked into the room. All eyes filled with glory or jealousy as the beautiful girl made her way up to the front of the class. This girl unintentionally brought attention to herself as she confidently strut through the students, with no fear or discomfort on her pale face. As she walked by, she caught the attention of one certain boy, who's blue eyes widened as she walked closer to the front.

"I see you decided to show up." Mr Matthews stood beside her.

"Did I have a choice?" The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Nope." He smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"I'm Maya. Maya Fox." The girl held both sides of her leather jacket, and fearlessly spoke.

"Anything else?" Mr Matthews asked her.

"Any questions?" Maya faked a smile, facing the class.

The blue eyed boy, who had tan skin, light hair and a muscular build, stuck his hand up.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow, the girl did not expect anyone to reply to her question.

"Are you single, babe?" He smirked and asked in a Texan accent, as the boys that he sat with edged him on.

"Don't call me 'babe', I'm a girl, not a pig. And yes, I'm single." She nodded, before smirking. "But I'm not desperate."

The entire class could not contain their laughter as they whistled at her and rustled the boy up.

A faint smirk grew on his face, obviously impressed by her witty reply.

"That's enough, everybody settle down. Take a seat, Miss Fox." Mr Matthews tried to remain professional, covering his grin.

Maya glanced around the room, deciding where to sit. She had to make the right decision. She had to sit with the right crowd this time. She couldn't get in with the wrong crowd, not this time.

"Sit with us." One of the Texan boy's friends invited Maya to sit with them, and the handsome boy winked at her.

"I would, but I'd rather sit literally anywhere else." She spoke, looking at the handsome boy. He looked familiar. She could've sworn that she'd seen those sapphire blue eyes somewhere.

"She doesn't like you, man. Get over it." One of the boys laughed at him.

"She thinks I'm hot. She's just teasing me, right Blondie?" The Texan boy smirked, before she scoffed and turned away.

"You can sit with us, if you'd like." A brunette girl smiled widely at her, sitting by a boy in a blue turtleneck sweater.

"Thanks." Maya smiled, and sat down.

"I'm Riley Matthews." The girl, Riley, softly giggled.

Maya looked at Mr Matthews, then back at the girl.

"Yeah, he's my dad." Riley sighed, before letting out a little giggle.

"Oh. Isn't that a good thing?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's so embarrassing." She groaned.

"You could totally take advantage of him." Maya laughed, and so did Riley.

"Lady..." The strange looking boy spoke in a flirtatious tone. He was also short for his age.

"Who's this?" Maya raised her eyebrow.

"The name's Farkle Minkus. Ladies' man. Try not to fall for me." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll try not to." She laughed. "Your name is Farkle Minkus?"

"Don't wear it out." He smiled.

"I don't know how you could." Maya raised an eyebrow.

Mr Matthews returned to his lesson.

"Are all Greenwich guys like this?" Maya quietly asked Riley.

"Pretty much." She whispered her reply.

For most of the school day, Maya and Riley had all of their lessons together. Soon enough, Maya felt that she had known Riley for a long time, not a few hours. Maya knew that she had made a good friend. Maybe she could finally settle down here. The bell rang, marking the beginning of lunch time.

After they got their food, Maya, Riley and Farkle went to sit down.

"You made quite the first impression, didn't you?" Farkle told her, eating his sloppy joe.

"What are you talking about?" Maya played with her food.

"You know, the way you totally put those guys in their place in history class." As he spoke, his eyes filled with admiration.

"Who even was that Texan guy?" She rolled her eyes. She knew him. She had to. She could never forget eyes that beautiful, even though they belonged to a jerk.

"Lucas? He's one of the cutest, and most popular guy in school." Riley informed her new friend.

"But Riley, he's an asshole." Farkle cautiously spoke. "You messed with the wrong guy."

"Don't listen to him, Maya." Riley shook her head.

"Lucas..." Maya muttered to herself. That name sounded somewhat familiar. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I doubt that a threat. He's obviously just a pretty boy."

"He's a bully." Farkle cut across them. "I'm surprised he hasn't turned the whole school against you, yet."

"He probably feels threatened by her." Riley told him.

"Why would he feel threatened by me?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "Scared I'll steal his homecoming crown?"

They laughed, before Farkle warned her, "Listen, nobody ever rejects Lucas, and they definitely dont stand up to him."

"Well, it seems like someone should've, a long time ago." She smiled in victory, taking small bites of the gruel that was on her plate.

"Nobody else would. You're confident, hot, and scary, why wouldn't you be a threat?" Farkle nodded, with a smirk forming on his face.

"Do not call me hot." Maya glared at him.

Farkle looked down in fear and muttered, "Got it."

"Farkle's right. You're a little intimidating. Lucas likes a challenge." Riley giggled.

"I am not scary or intimidating!" Maya spoke up, in a hostile tone.

They both laughed at her reaction, and continued eating their food.

Maya's phone bleeped, before she took it out of the pocket of her jacket.

"Those guys from your previous school missing you?" Farkle laughed before he scratched his head. "Wait, where are you from, Maya?"

"Yeah…" She replied, taking no notice of his question.

"I bet it's from your mom isn't it?" He teased her.

"I doubt it." Maya looked up at Farkle and distantly smiled.

She turned her attention back to her phone, ignoring her new friends. Her eyes widened at the sight of the text. She turned as pale as snow. Her jaw dropped, as she looked like she had seen a ghost. Suddenly, she stood up in shock, accidentally spilling the glass of water onto her legs. She didn't hear the pleas of her friends, "Are you okay, Maya?" Riley gasped, wiping up the mess she made with a tissue.

"This can't be…" Maya quietly muttered under her breath. Her whole world started spinning.

"Maya?" Riley put a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Maya broke out of her trance, quickly putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Are you okay?" She repeated herself.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Maya cautiously smiled. "I just need to quickly go to the restroom."

Before Riley could stop her, she hurried off to the restrooms. Unknowingly, Lucas was watching her with a smirk.

**I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting and may or may not have plenty of lucaya moments. I'm really excited for you to see this story progress because there's going to be a huge mystery and there's going to be a lot of depth. **

**Until next time,**

**\- xforeverandalwaysx**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're reading this it means that you probably read the last chapter, so thank you. I hope that you will continue to support me as the story progresses. **

**Enjoy!**

Maya took a few minutes to pat her jeans dry, and once she realised that she was alone in the restroom, she took out her phone.

She couldn't bring herself to look at the text again. She couldn't go through this again. She refused to go through this again. She'd just ignore it. Although that never seemed to work before.

Maya looked up at her reflection. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Maya pulled her top up, to look at the scar that lay on her hip, before she ran her pale fingers along the mysterious mark.

As long as she could remember, she had that scar. She had no idea of how she did it. Could it have something to do with her past? Could it lead her to the answers she desperately needed?

The bell rang, marking the end of the lunch period. Had she really been in there that long?

She quickly pulled her top back down, put her bag on her back, and put her phone back in her pocket.

Her reflection caught her eye. Maya's blue eyes began to fill with tears._ Why did this happen to her?_ _What had she done to deserve this?_ She was completely alone in this world. She had no one to talk to. Why couldn't this time be different? A crystal clear tear ran down her cheek.

The door swung open, and a crowd of teenage girls came swirling into restrooms. Maya wiped her tears, straightened herself out, before confidently walking out of the restroom.

The blonde girl walked down the never ending halls, up and down a few flights of stairs, and rushed around in circles, until she finally accepted that she was lost. She was late and lost. There was no sign of anyone in the halls, as they were all in their classes.

But she was Maya Fox. She did not need anyone to help her. She was independent. She had always been. _She had always had to be._

Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the presence behind her.

"Lost?" He caught her by surprise, as she quickly threw a punch to his stomach but lucky for him, he caught her fist in the palm of his hand.

_ Lucas._

"Wow, someone's a little jumpy." He laughed, as she sighed in relief.

"What do you want?" Maya groaned, and looked up at him.

"You just looked a little lonely, blondie." He smirked at her, but she clenched her jaw and began to walk away. "You don't like it when I call you Blondie, do you, Blondie?"

"What makes you say that… Cowboy?" She stopped walking, turned around and smirked a little.

"Cowboy?" He laughed, with a big grin on his face.

"That's right. Two can play this game." She held her head high again, still smirking.

He laughed again. "At least 'Blondie' actually makes sense. You've got blonde hair."

"Yes, but my name is Maya Fox. I'm a girl, not an object." Her lips curled into a smirk. "But I'm pretty sure that you're a legitimate cowboy."

"How about I just call you Foxy? That's much more suitable, right?" As the smirk grew on his face, her smirk disappeared.

"Fine. Just call me Blondie." Maya groaned, the irritation clear on her face.

"I don't know…" He jokingly shook his head. "I think I prefer Foxy."

"You know what?" She spoke in a fake southern accent. "I think that ranger rick would be more suitable for you. Or maybe sundance, redneck, rodeo, buckaroo-"

"Wanna ride?" The smirk on his face was now bigger than ever.

_Oh my god, that smirk. Why can't I get to him?_

"I will slit your throat and feed you to baby rats after you bleed to a slow, painful death." Maya spoke in a low voice, and began to walk away again.

"You're not scared of me, are you?" He shook his head and caught up with her.

"Of course not." She spat.

"Why?" He stopped walking.

Maya paused, and turned around to look him in the eye. "I've dealt with guys like you before. I'm stronger now."

"I know you are." Lucas nodded his head, as a faint smile began to grow on his face.

"What? How would you know anything about me?" She scoffed.

"I know that you're not scared of me anymore."

"I've never been scared of you." Maya raised an eyebrow. "I met you like five minutes ago."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Blondie." He laughed.

"What are you talking about, Cowboy?" She frowned.

"You hate me now, you hated me then." He let out a laugh, before continuing to speak. "I'm offended that you don't remember me. I could never forget about you."

"Wait a minute..." She squinted her eyes.

Handsome, blond hair and blue eyes, southern accent, complete asshole... "Lucas Friar!?" She covered her mouth with her hand, and pointed at him.

"That took you long enough." Lucas smirked before took her finger and wiggled it.

"Wh-What the... How?" Maya backed away against the lockers, unable to speak.

"Miss me?" He smiled.

She tried to stay calm, and confidently spoke. "No."

"Really? I thought you'd be glad to see me." Lucas joked, taking a step closer towards her.

She rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw.

"If I remember correctly, you were in love with me." By now, their bodies were inches apart. His hands leaned against the lockers, on both sides of her body.

"That's not how I remember it." Maya looked at her feet.

"How do you remember it?" Lucas stared deep into her eyes. Her eyes were blue like the ocean, and were as gorgeous as they were the last time their eyes met.

"I thought you were cute, but I hated you. You bullied me. I hated you so much." She glared at him, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Do you still think I'm cute?" He teasingly wiggled his eyebrows, as his warm breath and husky voice somehow managed to drive Maya crazy.

She flustered, trying to cover her tracks. "That's irrelevant."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You're so cute when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous." She dismissed his accusation, "I- I just... You bullied me every day. I was so scared of you."

"But you're not scared of me anymore." Lucas repeated.

"No." Maya hissed. "You know I'm not."

"Why?" He asked, releasing her from his dominance.

"I've been through a lot-" She began to speak, but then stopped. "But I don't need to tell you about that."

"You don't have to tell me." He shrugged. "Don't worry, I've been through a lot too."

Was the famous Lucas Friar actually being sensitive? Did he really have feelings?

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "But you haven't changed at all."

Maya walked off, both shocked and annoyed.

She hadn't seen Lucas in about seven years, and out of everywhere, her childhood bully had to be in New York.

How could she end up in the same place as him?

_Fate or karma?_

She could just try to avoid Lucas. She was fifteen now, not eight.

She was lost, but thankfully, Lucas did not follow her.

How could a school be so big? She took out her phone, and gasped. She was already fifteen minutes late.

_Why wasn't Lucas in class?_

She probably should've stayed with Lucas until he led her to her class.

She needed Lucas. Once again, _she wanted Lucas Friar to be there._

Her phone began to bleep. Her heart started racing. She took a deep breath before she looked at it.

This time, it read _'Unknown Caller'_

Maya stared at it for a while.

_'Maybe it's not them... Could it be-"_ She began to move her finger to the 'Accept' button.

**Dear reviewers: I promise that all of your questions will be answered as the story unfolds. And yes, I'm aware that Maya's surname is Hart, not Fox, it's all part of the story.**

**Thanks for your support,**

**Until next time,**

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" The all-too familiar voice awoke Maya from her gaze, as she jumped in fright.

"And you said that you're not scared of me anymore." He chuckled.

Maya sighed in relief when she saw his face, and clicked 'Decline'. "Uhh- N-No, no. It's nobody."

Lucas nodded before he continued to speak. "Why did you run off earlier? I wasn't done talking to you."

"Well I was." She faked a smile, beginning to take off again.

"Oh, no you don't." He gently grabbed her wrist. "You can't keep running away."

Maya took a gulp and inhaled deeply, speaking quietly and weakly. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You can't do this. You have to face the truth some time." Lucas sternly told her.

"I-I don't know what you're saying..." Her eyes widened.

"Maya, you can't run away forever." He took a step closer, her heartbreaking increasing rapidly.

"Yes, I can." She spoke up.

"You need to talk to me." Lucas insisted.

"No." Maya shrugged him off.

"Please?" He stared deep into her eyes.

"No, I don't need to tell you anything. This has nothing to do with you. They found a home for you. I had to stay there, alone, for five years after you left. Yes, I hated you, but you were my only friend. I was alone and sad. What else was I supposed to do?" Maya had finally cracked.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Blondie?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" She hesitantly spoke, realising that she must have got the wrong end of the stick.

Lucas frowned at her, and slowly spoke. "I haven't seen you for like six, seven years, you can't just run off when I'm trying to catch up with you."

Maya let it sink in, then smiled. Her secret was still safe.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah. I knew that's what you were talking about." Her voice went high as she nodded her head vigorously.

"What were you talking-" He unwarily spoke, suspicious of his long-lost friend.

"No, no. I mean, yeah that's what I was talking about too!" She spoke quickly and continuously giggled. "Sorry for running away... from you. What do you want to know, old pal, buddy, chum,-"

Her rambling grinded to a halt as Lucas cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Blondie." He chuckled, and then smiled, "If I take you to your class will you stop talking?"

"Oh, right. Yeah." Maya bit her lip, beginning to walk with him.

"Wait, I'll take you to class if you answer my questions." He stopped walking.

"What kind of questions?" She turned around to look at him.

"Just a few questions to catch up with you." Lucas smiled. "Don't worry you don't have to answer the ones that make you feel uncomfortable."

Maya thought about it for a second, before nodding. "Deal."

As they walked to class, the conversation was friendly. They reminisced their childhood, and joked about their memories together, good and bad. This wasn't so bad. Maybe Lucas Friar had changed.

"Remember when we snuck out into the streets after dark together, and the police were crawling the streets of Philadelphia looking for us?" Lucas laughed, remembering the good times.

"Mrs White nearly had a nervous breakdown!" Maya burst out in laughter.

"When we came back all the other kids cheered for us." He shook his head in disbelief and laughter.

"Lucas and Maya. Partners in crime." She smiled.

"The dream team." The signature smirk grew upon his face.

"Yeah." Maya laughed. "How big is this school? Have we taken the long way around?"

"Actually, we've walked around the school three times." He innocently shrugged his shoulders.

Her jaw dropped, "What? You weren't planning on taking me to class were you?"

"I guess I got caught up in the moment." Lucas scratched his head. "I'll take you now."

Before they could begin to walk, the bell rang.

"Please don't tell me that bell means the end of period." She sighed.

"Oops?" He bit his lip, acting cute.

"You mean to tell me that I skipped a whole period, on my first day?" Maya groaned, running a hand through her hair.

He nodded, and then smugly grinned, "I guess time flies when you're having fun."

"Lucas Friar..." She slowly spoke, glaring at him and walking closer to him.

"Relax, I'll cover for you." He chuckled, beginning to walk away.

Maya paused before she realised that he was leaving her. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Last period." As he called, Maya caught up with him.

Finally, it was almost the end of Maya's first day at her new school.

All she had to do was survive gym class, which was pretty easy. Maya had always exceeded in gym, as she was extremely fit and sporty.

She was already a little late, so when she went into the locker room, it was empty.

Quickly, she changed into her shorts, t-shirt, and mint green sneakers. She tied her long hair in a high ponytail. She hid her locket in her shoe. The locket was the only thing that truly belonged to Maya. 'Maya Fox' was carved on the outside of the locket, and on the inside was a picture of her father, her mother, and baby Maya. This was the only thing that was left for her by her family.

Maya confidently strut into the hall, to be welcomed with every single head looking at her. It was almost as if a spotlight had shone above her.

"You're so lucky!" One girl sighed at her, covering her heart with a hand.

"You go girl!" Another girl gave her an approving nod, however most of the girls' faces were filled with dark glares and jealousy.

As she walked closer to Riley and Farkle, she was puzzled.

"What did I do?" Maya raised an eyebrow, and let out a little laugh.

Riley, however had her arms crossed. "That's what I'd like to know."

"What?" She laughed.

"We heard that you and Lucas Friar skipped last period together..." Riley pouted, looking down at her friend.

"Didn't we warn you about him?" Farkle shrieked. "He's dangerous!"

"What?" Maya raised an eyebrow, and shook her head. "He's not dangerous. I-"

"He's got a girlfriend, you know. Missy Bradford." The brunette sternly spoke.

"Wait, really?" She turned around to glance at Lucas. "Oh... Yeah, of course I knew that. But anyway, that doesn't mean that I can't-"

"Yes, it does!" Riley gasped.

"We were talking, and I guess we got caught up in the moment-" Maya scrunched her brow, looking over at Lucas and his friends, who seemed to be telling him the same thing, except that they seemed to be congratulating him someway or another, messing his hair up and playfully punching his arms. He glanced at her with a smirk, before Maya quickly turned away.

"Oh!" Farkle spoke loudly. "Is that what you kids call it these days, 'talking'?"

Maya let out a confused laugh. "What are you talking about? What's the big deal? I didn't think that it would be a problem..."

"Well, you thought wrong." Riley sighed. "Maya, I don't know where you come from, but around here, you can't just go around and... You know..."

"No, I don't know! What are you talking about? I didn't do anything! I discovered that Lucas and I were childhood friends, and I was catching up with him. I haven't seen him for like seven years!" Maya shrieked, still confused.

"Wait...-" Riley began to speak, realising that her friend was telling the truth.

"Lucas Friar... Maya Fox, please report to the principal's office immediately."

The entire class looked at them, and a few obnoxious kids began to yell: "Oooh!"

"Maya..." Riley whimpered, fearing that her friend would get in trouble.

She hesitated, before she laughed. "Riles, all I did was skip class. I've done it plenty of times. How much trouble could I be in?"

Riley looked a little dumbfounded before she spoke up. "Uhh... Maya, wait."

"Relax, I'll be fine. I can handle this." Maya raised an eyebrow, before confidently walking out of the gym.

Lucas had a smug look on his handsome face, as he followed her out.

**Hi, thanks for reading! I don't really feel that a lot of people are reading this, due to the lack of reviews, and I'm not sure if I should continue this? So, if you read this, please review! It means so much, and it actually encourages me to update more frequently. More action will come soon.**

**Until next time,**

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	4. Chapter 4

They walked to the office, and waited outside for a couple of minutes.

Maya tried to avoid conversation with Lucas, because he annoyed her. It probably didn't help that he asked so many questions about her past.

She poured herself a glass of water, in an effort to look busy.

"Pour me one, Blondie." Lucas commanded her, sitting down on the couch.

"You expect me to pour one for you? That's no way to burn all that fat, is it, Cowboy?" Maya smirked, and made herself comfortable on the opposite facing couch.

"I'm sorry, does this look like fat to you?" He smirked, before lifting his blue shirt and revealing his tanned, perfect abs, and muscular body.

Maya bit her lip, accidentally checking him out, without realising that she was gawking at him.

"I take it that you like what you see, Blondie." His confidence was evident by the smugness of his face.

She broke out of her trance, in complete denial. "I'm sorry, am I supposed to be looking at anything?"

He let out a little laugh before he spoke. "Your lips say one thing but your eyes say another."

She tried not to laugh, by rolling her eyes and turning away, hiding the rosy glow on her pale cheeks.

"You may enter." A thin, snotty, uptight secretary looked down her nose.

Maya stood up, and refilled her water cup.

The secretary impatiently tapped her foot against the floor, waiting for them to obey her.

Lucas pulled his shirt down, and jumped onto his feet. He flexed his arm, in an attempt to waste time and annoy the secretary, but also in an attempt to impress Maya. His smirk caught her eye, however she rolled her eyes and walked to the secretary to avoid being caught staring at Lucas's muscular build.

They both walked in, Maya in the lead.

"Take a seat." A man, who was supposedly the Principal, smiled at them, before they walked to the chairs that stood on the opposite side of his desk.

Lucas pulled a chair out, gesturing for Maya to sit down, as he tipped his imaginary hat and said, "Here you go, Ma'am."

"Thank you, that's so nice of you." She girlishly giggled before sitting down in a different chair.

He shook his head and laughed before sitting next to her.

"Thank you for coming-" The principal grinned, scratching his neck uncomfortably.

"Did we have a choice, Mike?" Lucas yawned.

He laughed before all expression was removed from his face. "No."

Maya confidently crossed her arms, showing no emotion on her face, while Lucas lay right back in his seat, stretching his legs, again with no emotion.

"Wait how are you on first name basis?" She scrunched her brow.

The principal and Lucas looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Didn't I mention that Principal Andrews is my adoptive dad?"

"No, you seemed to have forgotten that part." Maya scratched her head uncomfortably.

"Anyway, I need to talk to the both of you about a very serious matter." He pulled his glasses off, and sighed. "I hope that you realise that what you did is against the rules and there will be serious consequences."

His eyes were almost as blue as Lucas's. If Maya didn't know his background, she'd believe that the Principal was his real father.

"I don't think that it's that much of a deal..." Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" The principal took a sip of his coffee. "Not that it's any of my business, but it seems like you've done this a few times."

"Yes, I've done it loads of times, who hasn't?" She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think that's usually something girls like to brag about. Didn't you get punished in your previous school?" He nearly choked on his coffee.

"Yeah of course, I got a few detentions. You're making this seem way worse than it is. You're making a big deal out of nothing!" Maya was clearly annoyed by now.

_Why is skipping class such a big deal in this school? Although it wasn't my fault, why is this principal so mad? Why wasn't he yelling at Lucas?_

Lucas sat in his chair silently laughing, "This is so good."

"Lucas, stop laughing! You're supposed to back me up here!" She clenched her jaw, and took a sip of her water.

"I can't." He couldn't contain his laughter.

"You're new here, Miss Fox, but no sexual intercourse is permitted on school grounds." The principal sternly spoke.

Maya spat out the water in her mouth on the Principal's desk, and rose to her feet. "Excuse me?"

Lucas, still laughing was dragged to his feet by Maya. "Lucas! Why would you make up bullshit like this?!"

"It wasn't me, Blondie, I promise. It was the guys who told me." He found the situation quite amusing.

"You're such an frickin' asshole! Why didn't you tell me, instead of letting me go along with it?" She was furious by now. She had been played like a doll.

That was what Riley and Farkle tried to tell her! _Why couldn't she have listened to them better?_ It was so obvious! The way Riley was so mad and upset, and how Farkle freaked out. What did they think of her? She was so embarrassed and angry.

"I thought it would be funny." Lucas argued, and paused, bursting into laughter. "I was so right."

"That's it!" Maya yelled before jumping on Lucas' back and tried to attack him. Her small, pale hands were no match for his muscular body. She couldn't cause his body any pain.

"Miss Fox! Get off his back!" The Principal stood up, walking towards them, desperately trying to pull Maya off his back.

"Sit down!" He bellowed, before Maya and Lucas returned to their seats. "So you didn't…-"

"No. No, no, no." Maya shook her head, laughing in disbelief, clearly annoyed. "No way!"

"Why do you feel so ashamed, babe?" Lucas smirked, putting an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in.

"Lucas, this is not the time. I will end your stupid, annoying, cowboy life." She tried to remain calm, escaping from his biceps. "Just tell him that we did not… y' know…"

"Why would I want to lie?" He gave her a smug look.

"I could take you. Right here. Right now." Maya glared, with daggering eyes.

"Go ahead." The boy winked at her.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know what happened." The Principal sternly spoke.

"I did not- We did not- I have never-" Maya spoke scratching her jawline.

"So you're a virgin?" Lucas smirked.

"Yeah, I mean no- I am. Uh, no I'm not-" She looked at Lucas then spoke. "That's completely irrelevant and none of your business."

Lucas's laughter grinded to a halt, when the Principal spoke up. "It's settled. To my understanding, they were just rumours. However, you did skip class, and for that there will be consequences."

"No, it's only my fault. Maya didn't even know that she was skipping class, she thought that I was taking her to class." _Did Lucas Friar actually stand up for me?_

"Is this true?" The principal asked, also clearly puzzled by Lucas's act of kindness.

It took a while for Maya to reply, before she managed to speak. "Yeah. I had no idea."

_Could Lucas ever use this against me in any way?_

"Well son, I guess I'll be seeing more of you. Detention, after school, all week." He wrote on a piece of paper and gave him a detention slip.

"Can't we do next week? My schedule is completely full this week." Lucas groaned.

"Homework? Studying?"

"No. Missy has made plans for us for the rest of the week. I've got places to be." He shook his head.

This was Maya's turn to laugh. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Maybe detention would be a good place for you to get your priorities straight." The principal also laughed. "And you're grounded, so I guess your schedule just opened up."

"But Mike-" Lucas protested, but the Principal completely ignored him.

"And as for you, Miss Fox, you'll also be joining us." He faked a smile.

"But-!" Maya's protest was cut off by the principal.

"You can't act completely innocent. You could've asked plenty of other people for directions."

"I can't. Not straight after school. I have to- I've also got places to be." Maya sighed.

"Well it looks like you've got a problem, doesn't it?" The principal laughed. "You may leave now. I'll see you after school in the library."

Maya could not argue her way out of this one. They both walked out of her office and began to walk back to gym class.

"I can't believe I've got detention on the first day, because of you. You're such an ass." She groaned.

"Hey, I stood up for you." Lucas flashed a smile that actually wasn't a smirk._ Is that supposed to impress me?_

Maya raised an eyebrow, and slowly spoke. "Yeah… Why did you do that?"

"I told you I'd cover for you." He spoke. "I always keep my promises."

She clenched her jaw and squinted her eyes.

_'No you don't. You promised me that we'd be best friends forever. That quickly changed didn't it?' _Maya nearly said, but held her breath.

_Why was he being so nice? What did he want from her?_

He knew that she hated him. She wasn't the same little girl she was a few years back. She had grown stronger and more mature. He could no longer affect her in any way.

"I believe that 'thank you' is the term you're looking for." Lucas spoke.

Maya scoffed and shook her head. "Why would I want to thank an asshole like you?"

"I covered for you. If I was an asshole, I'd tell you that you owe me." The boy had a smug look on his face.

"Owe you for what? Tricking me into skipping class and getting detention on my first day?" She spoke with a straight face.

"Oh, come on, you used to be more fun." He shook his head and laughed. "You were never a good girl, Blondie."

Lucas was right. In the orphanage, when they were best friends, they had always been a team. They were the type of friends that always got in trouble. They pranked the other children, rebelled against the adults, ran away, and broke every rule possible. If one went down, so did the other. They protected each other in any way possible, and would defend each other with whatever it took. They were best friends, and spent every minute together. They were inseparable. For a while, anyway.

"Well, maybe I've changed." She avoided eye contact with him.

"No you haven't." He grinned.

"Neither have you." As Maya looked up, his smirk began to fade.

He could tell that he had upset her. He knew what she thought of him. He was an asshole then, and he was an even bigger asshole now. But that was his thing.

After he left the orphanage at eight years old, he lived in Texas for 5 years, where his birth parents had lived. Nearly three years ago, they moved to New York City, after his adoptive father suddenly got transferred. Ever since he lived in New York, his witty and sarcastic humour, charming yet bad boy attitude, flirtatious nature, and his Hollywood star appearance, made him the most popular guy in school.

If he softened up for one girl, he wouldn't be as desirable and popular. He couldn't slip up. But, this wasn't just 'some girl'. This was Maya Fox. His childhood best friend and crush. Lucas needed to make things right between them.

Maybe if she spent enough time with him, she'd grow to love him all over again._ How could anyone dislike him?_

When Lucas looked up, she was gone. Maya had walked away from him, while he was lost in thought. She hadn't gone far.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled down the hallway.

She turned around and a faint smile appeared on her face.

"The gym hall is that way." Although he was far away from her, the smug smirk was still obvious on his face.

"Oh." The smile faded on her face as she walked straight past him, and he followed.

They walked down the halls, Maya ignoring Lucas's continuous attempts to talk to her.

"Maya?" Lucas groaned. "Can I just say one thing?"

She sighed and stopped walking, right in front of the gym hall doors.

Had he finally decided to explain himself and apologise?

"See you in detention, Blondie." A smirk grew on his face as he entered the gym hall.

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE POSITIVE REVIEWS!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter. I'm definitely continuing this story, because all of your reviews make me so happy, and I smile so hard when I read them!**

**Thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot. **

**See you soon,**

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of gym class, most of the attention was on Lucas and Maya. Maya's attempts to clear up the rumours continuously failed, however Lucas soon cleared it all up.

Lucas was the king and this was his kingdom. Nobody would ever dare disobey him.

Shortly after finishing the game of baseball, the bell rang, marking the end of the school day.

"Are you taking the subway home with us?" Riley asked Maya, walking out of the locker rooms.

"I can't… I've got detention after school all week, remember?" She sighed.

"Oh… Right!" Riley giggled. "Do you know the way to the library?"

"Yeah, I think so." Maya nodded her head.

"Ok. Watch out for Lucas Friar… He's not a good person." Her friend looked a little worried. "I wish there was some way I could get you out of detention."

"Don't worry, Riles." She gave her a comforting smile. "I'll be fine. I'm always fine."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Riley smiled. "Good luck!"

As always, Maya was a few minutes late to detention.

Principal Andrews was too busy on his phone to notice her arrival. However she quickly caught the attention of Lucas and the rest of the delinquents.

She cautiously pressed her finger against her lips, pleading for them not to blow her cover.

Lucas smirked, before calmly nodding his head. She exhaled in a sigh of relief, before a dark skinned boy yelled, "Hey looks like we've got fresh meat!"

She clenched her eyes, frozen in the spot.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss Fox." The Principal turned his attention to Maya, who chose to remain frozen.

"Take a seat." He sighed, returning to his phone.

She made her way to the table in the back and sat down, distancing herself from Lucas and the others. She couldn't get involved with people of bad influence again.

To her surprise, detention remained under control. Everyone kept quiet, and kept to themselves.

About five minutes into detention, an old woman replaced Principal Andrews' responsibility of monitoring detention, and he left and warned them, "Be good. No talking, nobody move from your seats."

A few minutes later, Maya looked up to see the old woman fast asleep.

The rest of the delinquents soon noticed this, then Lucas called over to Maya, "Hey Blondie, come sit with us."

"I'm fine here." She whispered at him, avoiding socialisation.

"Suit yourself." He rolls his eyes, and continues speaking with the rest of them.

'That was easy' she smiled in defeat. She won. He lost. She got her own way. He didn't. He hadn't forced her to do something she didn't want to do. He'd given up so easily. Almost too easy. But to be honest, he hadn't even tried. Did he really care if she sat with them or not? Did he even want her to? Was he just being friendly?

Lucas looked at her worried face and smirked._ 'Stop, this is what he wants' she thought to herself. _

It did kinda look fun with them all… They were clearly having fun in detention, while she sat all alone, overthinking.

So, without thinking, Maya walked up to them and sat down.

Suddenly, she realised that Lucas was not there. She was all alone on a table of boys who she did not know. _Where was Lucas?_

"The fresh meat has finally decided to join us." The dark skinned boy grinned, as everyone turned their attention to Maya's presence.

"It's not like I want to be here." Maya glared at him.

"Well now that you're here…" He spoke. "The name is Billy Ross."

Most of the guys took turns to introduce himself.

"And I'm Zay. Zay Babineaux." A boy gave her a genuine smile.

"I'm Maya F-" She began to speak before she was cut off by the too familiar Texan accent.

"Save it, Princess. They all know who you are." Maya turned around to see Lucas and his annoying, teasing tone. "Oh, and that's my seat."

"Well, looks it's mine now." She turned around, smirking.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. The other guys looked at him with wide eyes.

"Listen, Cupcake… You really need to move." Zay warned her in a whisper.

"Why would I want to move for him?" Maya smirked and shook her head.

"That's been his place since the beginning of high school. It's his seat. He won't move just for you." Billy told her.

Maya enjoyed this more every second. "Does it have his name on it?"

"Yeah, actually it does…" Zay pointed at the graffiti that spelt 'Lucas' on the table.

She hesitated before replying, "Well that doesn't make it his place now, does it?"

"Do you really want to tangle with Lucas Friar?" A boy who looked younger than the rest asked her.

"Yeah, Blondie, you wanna tangle with me?" Lucas smirked, amused by her reaction.

"Listen, Cowboy." She began, and Lucas couldn't hide his laughter. "I know that you're used to special treatment from everyone because they're scared of you. But, guess what? I'm not scared of you."

As she spoke Lucas made fun of her, nodding his head, pretending to listen to what she was saying.

"From now on, this spot is mine. There's absolutely nothing you can say or do to get me to move from this exact spot. You have no power over me-" Maya confidently spoke before she felt herself being effortlessly lifted out of the seat by Lucas, and then placed back down on his lap as he sat down in his seat.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, what were you saying?" He was so close to her, she could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck as he spoke.

Maya was speechless as the other guys laughed and cheered for his victory.

_'Well played, Lucas Friar.'_ She thought to herself. He had caught her off-guard.

"I…" She got flustered as she felt his hands on her waist.

His smirk was as big as ever, after noticing her rosy cheeks. "Lost for words, Blondie?"

"No… I- Uhh… Fine, whatever." Maya sighed in defeat. "You win, you can have your stupid seat back."

Lucas chuckled before asking, "Was that so hard?"

"Yes." She groaned, before putting her hands on Lucas's hands, trying to free herself from his grasp. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'm gonna go sit way over there."

"What's the rush? A few minutes ago, you made it pretty clear that you wanted to sit in this exact spot." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, securing his grip.

"Really, Huckleberry? You wanna play with me right now?" she tried to cover the redness of her face with her hostile nature.

"Lighten up, he's just messing with you." Zay chuckled. "He's always been like that."

"Yes, I should know." Maya was now relaxed on Lucas's lap.

"Didn't you guys just meet this morning?" Zay raised an eyebrow.

Lucas and Maya looked at each other and began to laugh.

"No, Maya and I go way back." Lucas smiled.

"Oh, really?" Zay was not convinced. "Are you guys messing with me?"

"No, honestly. We used to live in the same-" She began to speak, until Lucas cut her off by squeezing her waist to make her laugh. She scowled at him.

"-neighbourhood." He nodded, finishing her sentence.

Maya scrunched her brow, and slowly spoke. "I guess that's true, but what I was going to say was that we used to-"

She was cut off once again as he put his hand on her thigh to stop her from speaking.

She felt her face heating up. What was he doing? But he totally knew how to shut her up.

"…date!" Lucas smirked.

"Yeah, we used-" she began to speak before she realised what he had said. "We what?"

"Yes, remember…" he spoke in a hopeful tone.

Did Lucas need her help?_ What was he hiding from them?_

Maya raised an eyebrow and looked at him, and he smoothly nodded.

She could totally take advantage of this situation, but the way she saw it, he had helped her a lot since she got here. Sure he was the one to get her into all the trouble, but he always got her out of it. She had reunited with her childhood best friend and bully, and after all this time she didn't want him to hate her.

"Oh yeah… I remember…" Maya slowly spoke, puzzled by Lucas's behaviour. "The worst days of my life"

"You always were the most delightful one weren't you?" He faked a smile.

Maya gave him a smirk, and smacked her lips. "Why, thank you."

They both smiled at each other for a while.

"I don't believe you." Billy scrunched his brow.

"Well you should. It's true." Lucas told him.

"Yeah, Lucas was my first kiss." Maya faked a smile, and Lucas's eyes widened.

Although they had not dated when they were younger, Maya spoke the truth.

"Dude, I thought you told Missy that she was your first kiss." Zay laughed.

Lucas hesitated before he replied, "Yeah, just like I've said that to a bunch of other girls."

All the guys laughed, except for Maya who rolled her eyes and scoffed.

He was such a player.

For the rest of detention, the other guys began to soften up to her. Her gorgeous looks, and her witty humour was enough to make anyone fall for her.

And throughout detention, Maya stayed seated on Lucas's lap. She had almost forgotten that she was sitting on his lap, as she was so comfortable.

She could probably make up any excuse to leave, but although she'd never admit it, she liked it. She liked the feeling of his warm body that gave her a sense of protection. She liked the fact that she didn't feel vulnerable and at threat, when she felt his muscular body guarding her like a shield, holding her possessively.

Although Maya didn't need any protection, she wanted it. She wanted to feel safe and loved…something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Any girl would love to sit on Lucas Friar's lap… and she was one of them.

**Hi guys I'm so so sorry that I couldn't update sooner but I'm currently right in the middle of my exams and I haven't had time to do anything except studying. **

**So I tried to quickly write this chapter before you guys hate me. **

**But did you guys see the premiere week omg. This season is already so much stronger than the first, and THERE WAS SO MUCH LUCAYA! **

**I will try to update as soon as possible but my exams don't finish until June, so if I don't update for a while, that's why. **

**In the meantime u should review so I could try to update sooner ;)**

**oh yeah if u want any updates u should follow my tumblr because im super active on it: ****sabmeetsworld**

**Until next time,**

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	6. Chapter 6

Soon enough, detention was over. They walked out of school, and Lucas offered her a ride home.

"I'm fine, but thanks." She promised, nervously playing with her fingers.

"I don't want you walking home alone." He confidently spoke, running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe I like being alone." Maya argued.

Maya much preferred living in solitude, as by now, she was used to it.

"Well, I want to give you a ride home. New York is full of strangers and criminals." He warned her.

She rolled her eyes, twirling her blonde hair around her fingers. "Don't sweat it. I'm used to it."

"Let me guess… I could never understand what you're going through." Lucas teased, with a smirk glowing on his face.

"You never cared about me before, so what's the point of starting now?"

There was a moment of silence after Maya spoke. They both knew that what she said was a lie, but she still had to make him feel guilty for the way that he treated her in the past.

"Well, I care about you enough to give you a ride home." His lips curled into a genuine smile, but she had nothing to say. "Come on."

In the car on the way home, they drove in almost complete silence. She had so much on her mind, she couldn't make conversation with him. Finally, he managed to get her to speak.

"So, where do you want me to drop you off?" He turned his head slightly towards the passenger seat, and laughed. "You never told me where you live."

"You don't need to know that, yet…" She stuttered, laughing awkwardly.

"I kinda do if you want me to take you home." Lucas raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Oh… right." Maya muttered, trying to come up with a better excuse.

Maya nervously played with her hair, over thinking everything. "So, where do you live then? I'm sure that being the Principal's son has its perks, right?"

"Well yeah, I guess my house is kinda big, but it gets so lonely, being an only child and all… And my parents, they're never home, so I'm home alone most of the time..." He began, but then stopped himself and let out a gentle laugh. "And you probably don't care."

"Yeah, because I know nothing about being alone." Maya stared straight ahead, trying to distance herself from him.

"Is that sarcasm?" He laughed. "You can talk to me about it if you want."

"No, its fine." She shut him out, still avoiding eye contact with him, despite his thoughtful glances.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you anything you want to know about me, if you open up to me." Lucas grinned.

"I never asked for your life story, Huckleberry, so you shouldn't ask for mine." She monotonously spoke.

"Have it your way." He spoke.

Maya pursed her lips before starting to speak again. "Okay fine, I have one question."

"I thought you didn't want to know my life story." A faint smirk appeared onto his face.

She faked a smile and spoke. "I don't. I only have one question. You can ask me a question, if you answer mine."

"Go ahead." Lucas shrugged.

"Why haven't you told your friends that you're adopted?" She curiously asked him.

"Next question?" He hesitantly laughed.

"Are you embarrassed? Does anyone know? Will you ever tell them?"

His smirk faded from his face. "You wouldn't understand, Princess."

"Oh, yeah? Try me." She pouted, crossing her arms.

Out of words, he shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road.

Maya noticed the look on his face. She had upset him. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked you that. It's way too personal. Just ask me anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything." She nodded.

"Who are you running from?" He asked her, with a concerned look on his face.

Her eyes widened, as she gulped. "What?"

"Oh, come on don't act innocent. You keep checking your phone, you're on edge all the time, and you're so secretive and mysterious. What's up?" He shook his head, looking worried.

Maya hesitated before she muttered, "I have no idea what you're talking about. You're crazy."

"I'm crazy? You tried to punch me." He chuckled. "Who did you think I was?"

"Nobody, I was just... surprised." She looked out of the window. "Pull up here. This is my stop."

"Here? By the grocery store?"

"Yeah… I need to pick up a few things for my family." She quickly spoke.

He pulled up his pickup truck to the side of the road, "Should I wait for you?"

"No, it's fine." She forcefully spoke. "I'm always fine."

"Maya…" He sighed, as she opened the door of his truck and got out.

"I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile, before beginning to turn away.

She turned back to face him, and smiled. "Oh, and Lucas, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Lucas gave her a gentle nod, gesturing his gratitude, before they waved and parted ways.

**HEY I'M DONE WITH MY EXAMS! Now I'll have more time to write new chapters! It's been a while, so I felt that I owed it to you guys to quickly write this short chapter. It was kinda dull, just a filler chapter. More action will come soon, I promise. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR POSITIVE REVIEWS they mean so much to me (so if you left a little review that would make me really happy :p)**

**Until next time, **

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	7. Chapter 7

"Order's up!" A raspy voice screeched through the hustle and bustle of the famous Nighthawk diner.

A blonde haired girl, rushed around the large diner, her forehead glistening with sweat.

"Fox! Table 7!"

"Just a minute, Phil!" Maya tried to keep the smile on her gentle face, although the fatigue and irritation was clear on her face.

She carefully lifted up the dirty dishes carelessly left on the table by the rude customers. The large tower of plates wobbled as nobody made an effort to help the poor girl who gently squeezed her way past the crowd of customers.

As Maya put the heavy dishes down, her aching hands were loaded with more hot plates, which held greasy, grubby food.

It always made her wonder why people actually wanted to eat this garbage. The place was always busy, filled with people who probably did not know what happened in the kitchen. Cheap, fast food. That's whats why the the diner drew customers like moths to a flame.

She always wondered why any of these customers should feel need to limit the amount of money they spend on food, as they were dressed up pretty smart- they looked rather fancy. Why would people who have the money spend it on trash like this, instead of eating the best food at the fancy New York restaurants she dreamed of going to.

Service with a smile- she managed to flash a fake smile at the customers to hide her sadness and fatigue.

"Chilli cheese fries?" she held up the scolding tray, handed it out and let out a girlish giggle. "Careful, it's hot."

"I can handle it." An ignorant old man rudely grabbed the hot tray and dropped it, his hands burning red. Maya tried not to laugh, as he let out a grunt, before shooing her away from their booth.

"Fox!" The grumpy voice called out from the back, "Table 4!"

She rolled her eyes, before wrestling through the busy crowd to receive the food.

Maya wiped her hands on her blue uniform dress, and tucked the strand of hair that had fallen down by her face, behind her ear.

12:30

After a busy night at work, it felt so great after she managed to have a warm shower, then climb into her bed.  
She was about to turn off the lamp, when her phone bleeped.

Message from: unknown number:

_"First day's always the worst. Sweet dreams, see you soon"_

She closed her blue eyes, trying not to cry. What had she done to deserve this? Would this haunt her forever?

She wanted to run away. She wanted to leave her whole world, her small life in New York, and just run away. It didn't matter where, just anywhere. Anywhere where nobody knew her name. Anywhere she wouldn't have to look over her shoulder every two minutes. Anywhere she felt safe.

No. This had to stop. She couldn't keep running away throughout her life at the first sight of danger. She was done being the victim.

Maya clicked on 'Block this caller', and smiled. If this person wouldn't leave her alone, she'd have to make them.

She had made a living here. Even if it wasn't the best one, she had one.

Maya put her phone down, and drifted off to sleep.

**Hi this is just a really short filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed learning more about Maya, even if Lucas wasn't in it. I'll update asap if you leave reviews :p**


	8. Chapter 8

"How was detention with..." Riley began to ask then quietly muttered "Y' know..." as if his name was a bad word.

"Lucas?" Maya laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"That's the one." Farkle glared.

"Honestly guys, he's not that bad." She shook her head, lightly chuckling.

Riley gasped, and put a hand over her mouth. "You like him?"

"What?" She scrunched her eyebrows.

"You like him!" She repeated, this time hitting her hand against her locker.

"No... I don't." Maya grunted.

Farkle rubbed his head, and raised his voice. "Oh no, we've already lost her. We had a good day with you, Maya."

"Farkle..." She sighed, trying to stop his rambling.

"He's got you under his spell. Snap out of it!" He took her shoulders and began shaking her.

"Farkle!" She laughed, before grabbing his hands and pinning him against the lockers, and spoke slowly. "I do not like Lucas. I just have to learn to deal with him seeing as I'm gonna be spending time with him in detention. I'm just saying, he's not as bad as he used to be."

After Riley managed to get her to let go of Farkle, she asked, "Oh yeah, about that. You never really explained how you knew Lucas."

Maya sighed, before she began to explain. "Okay, in my home town, we lived... close to each other. For the first couple of years we were best friends... and yeah..." She dismissed her last sentence then continued, "then he grew up and became an asshole. I was so glad when he moved away."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maya." Farkle sighed.

"No, no, no, no..." Riley smirked and raised her voice. "You were gonna say something else."

"No I wasn't." Her eyes grew wider.

"Yes you were! Did you used to date?" She giggled, nudging Maya

Farkle joined in and teased "Were Lucas and Maya boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I was like six that doesn't count." Maya glared at the both of them.

They held their hands up in defense and took their books out of their lockers.

This was Maya's turn to get the upper hand. "So... How about you guys? You seem pretty close-"

To their luck, the bell rang, signalling the start of their first lesson.

"That's the bell!" Riley laughed, before she gave Maya daggering eyes.

"Gotta go!" Farkle looked like a deer caught in headlights.

They both whizzed off, red in the face, leaving Maya smirking to herself.

"Wake up, Princess."

"Huh?" Maya muttered and rubbed the back of her head, yawning.

"You're not in your castle now, you're in detention."

"Oh..." She sat up and wiped the drool that ran down her chin. "Right."

Maya had forgotten that she was at school. In fact, school was over. She was at detention.

"You fell asleep in nearly every class. Didn't you sleep last night?" Lucas asked.

"Slept like a princess." She smirked.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I don't know about you, but on the ranch, when we say 'sleep' we actually sleep."

"Would you get off my back?" She glared, "I went to sleep a little late, that's all."

"Sorry, I was just worried about you." He raised an eyebrow.

Maya sat up properly and stretched her arms. "Well stop it. I don't need your pity and I definitely don't want you to pretend to be worried about me."

Lucas held up his hands in defense, "Calm down, Blondie. What made you think that I'm pretending?"

She sighed, shaking her head and changing the subject. "Where is everyone?"

His lips suddenly curled into a smirk. "It's just us, Princess, what do you want to do?"

She rolled her eyes and playfully hit him in the arm. "Sleep."

"Together?" He joked.

"Alone." She scrunched her brow.

"Why you gotta be so mean?" He pouted.

"I'm not mean." Maya glared at him.

"I'm kidding, lighten up." He lightly chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

She ignored him and stared blankly ahead.

"Okay, what's up?" He sighed, turning his chair and body to face her.

Maya hesitated before muttering, "Nothing."

"Maya..." He sighed, "Talk to me."

She slowly looked up at him, and stared at him, without saying a word.

"Maya, I just want to-" He began, before she interrupted him.

"Stop. I'm fine." She quickly stood up. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." She hesitantly replied.

He gently nodded his head, before she walked to the back of the library to her backpack.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"To... get a book." She lied, crouching down by her backpack. Maya put her hand in, and took out a small piece of paper which read:

"You can't get rid of me that easily"

She sighed and stared at the paper, but she didn't realise that Lucas was also looking at her.

Maya started the day as a new person. She was happy and unstoppable. She had cut off communication with the anonymous. However, her happiness was short lived when the note fell out of her locker.

It was Riley who picked the envelope up, begging to see what was inside. Asking who her 'secret admirer' was, and if it was from Lucas. She was forced to lie to her, when she had to act clueless.

Riley was too innocent, too fragile to discover the truth about Maya's past. That's what Maya loved about Riley. She was the light in her darkness.

Lucas pierced his eyes in an attempt to read the paper, but it was too small.

He was about to ask her about the note, when he decided to keep quiet. She wouldn't tell him anyway, she'd just get defensive and angry.

Soon enough, detention was over and Lucas dropped Maya off the same place as the previous day. He didn't ask any questions or she'd know that he was on to her.

He waited about thirty seconds after she left before he also got out of his truck, and started following her.

It wasn't in the stalker way, it was out of curiosity. She was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was.

He hid behind various corners and in alleys, trying his best not be seen.

Strangely, he found her walking past the grocery store where she was supposedly going to do some shopping.

Lucas couldn't help but notice how she kept looking over her shoulder about every twenty seconds. However he managed to stay hidden.

"Where are you going, Blondie?" He quietly whispered to himself, hiding in an alley.

He got so carried away following her, that he didn't realise that he was on the 'rough' side of town. The side that wasn't allowed to explore until last year.

Was that her huge mysterious secret? That she lived on the rough part of town? Who cares? Big deal.

He didn't care. He always found these parts of town cool. Sometimes he wished that his adoptive parents weren't so perfect.

Now that he found out Maya's secret, he decided to go home. He would never follow her home. That would just be creepy.

Lucas glanced at Maya one last time, when he saw her walking into the 'Nighthawk Diner'.

Was she going to eat there? If so, why would she lie to him about where she was going?

Before he could stop himself, he followed her, but stayed outside. He looked through the window, and saw her going around the counter.

It finally clicked. Her adoptive parents must own the diner! Or maybe one of them worked there. Yeah, that must be it.

Having found out Maya's 'dark' secret, he returned to his truck, and went home.

Maya's name echoed Lucas's head for hours. There was something about her... something about the way she got all defensive when he asked her about the secret. One mention of her secret, she'd get all quiet and miserable. He felt that he didn't know half the story. A lot of people work in grocery stores, why would she try to hide it?

Also, the paper. What was on that small piece of paper? Why did she look so worried? There had to be more.

His mom had asked him to go to 'Green Harvest', the organic food store on his block. She was a total health freak, making sure that she fed her family the right things. She preferred living in Texas, in the countryside, where she would grow her own fruit and vegetables.

Instead, Lucas decided to take a walk to 'Chubby's', the grocery store by the Nighthawk Diner. Would she know the difference? Probably, but it was worth a try. He had to investigate the Nighthawk Diner, and she if Maya was still there.

He walked for a while, valuing the freedom and the feeling of rebelling. Although it was dark, he was not scared. He was strong and muscular and could take care of himself. Anyway, he knew a few people in these parts. He had friends all over the city. It was easy for him to make friends, considering his charismatic personality and great sense of humor.

After a few minutes of walking, he had finally reached the diner. He hid by the wall, peeking in through the windows, scanning the room for Maya.

It was dark inside, the lights were off. They were closed. He looked at the sign on the door and saw that it closed 11pm. Was it that time already? He looked at the time on his phone. "11:07" He also found that he had 5 missed calls from his mom. She must be freaking out. He'd call her back later.

Maya was not in sight. He was too late.

And there she was. A blonde haired girl came into sight, brushing the floor of the diner. She had her back turned against him, but it was clear that it was Maya: her short height, and her long golden curly hair was tied back into a french braid.

However, she traded her leather jacket for a blue waitress dress, something she wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

He looked at her as she tucked a strand of her gorgeous hair behind her ear and wiped her forehead. Somehow she managed to make her worn down uniform look good, and Lucas knew it.

He hid back behind the wall, smirking. He knew her secret. He was good. He couldn't wait to tell her, and see the look on her face.

Maybe now that he knew her secret, they could open up to her. Maybe they could even become friends.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day passed without Lucas saying anything about what happened the previous night. He had to wait for the right moment.

However, the following day he had planned everything.

That morning, he spotted Maya and her friends standing by their lockers. He envied their friendship. Although he was the most popular guy in their grade, he had barely any friends he could count on.

How much did they know about Maya? Had she told them about her job? Had she told them anything?

He walked over to them, their faces scowled at him as they noticed his presence.

"What do you want?" The greatest glare came from Maya.

"Well, good morning to you too." Lucas smirked. "So blondie, have you thought more about the invitation to my house party tomorrow night?"

Riley and Farkle's eyes lit up.

"No like I told you yesterday, I'm not interested. I don't want to go to one of your square dances, Ranger Rick." She innocently smiled at his face who was clearly trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Maya, I heard that his house parties are the best. Literally everyone goes." Riley pouted at her.

"Yeah, the craziest things happen there and everyone talks about it for weeks." Farkle added, with a hopeful look on his face.

Lucas smirked at this sight. This was gonna be easier than he thought. "Y'know... if you come, I'll invite your friends too."

They gasped. "You would?" Riley's brown eyes glistened at him.

"Of course." He gave her what looked like a genuine smile.

"Maya, please?" Riley pleaded, and Farkle smiled at her and frantically nodded his head.

She glared at him, and he smirked in return. "Fine... I'll think about it." She sighed.

"Yay!" Riley yelled and hugged her tightly.

Lucas laughed and then whispered closely into Riley's ear. "Hey, Riles, if you manage to get her to come, I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

She bit her lip and smiled, and nodded her head.

"I hope I'll see y'all tomorrow night." He waved at them, before he began to walk away.

Maya glared at his back. What was he trying to do?

"What did he say to you?" Farkle asked Riley, who's smile was still prominent on her face.

"He called me Riles." She sighed, staring straight ahead. "I didn't even think he knew my name."

Maya and Farkle looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Riley..." Maya sternly spoke, clenching her eyebrows.

"You know... you're right, Maya." She bit her lip, smiling widely. "He's not that bad."

"Table 6, Fox!" Phil, the chef yelled in his foreign accent.

Maya delivered the food to the table, with a big smile on her face. She felt a little happy today. She hadn't received any anonymous messages for two days. Maybe they finally stopped.

Also, the diner wasn't very busy tonight, which put her in an even better mood.

"Fox, go take table 8's order, then you can take a break." Phil spoke, who was also in a better mood than usual.

She nodded before proceeding to that booth. Keeping her head down to pull out her notepad and pen, she spoke "What can I getcha?"

"Just some fries, please." Her stomach dropped as she heard that familiar southern accent.

"Lucas?"

"And a banana milkshake, thanks." He smirked at the fact that he caught her off guard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She glared at him.

"Trying to order some food, how about you?"

She innocently smiled, "Just trying to get some asshole off my back."

"Ouch." He grinned

"How did you find out?" She asked him. "Did you follow me?"

"Yeah." He laughed, and she shook her head in irritation.

"Listen, you tell anyone-" She began but he cut her off by grabbing her hand.

"And you'll what?" Lucas smiled, giving her direct eye contact.

She sighed. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I'll think about it." He smirked, copying her earlier response. "I'm still waiting on my order."

Maya gave him the dirtiest glare, before getting up and giving his order to Phil.

Lucas folded his arms behind his head and stretched his legs, smirking as he was satisfied that Maya was wrapped around his finger.

She shortly returned with his fries and roughly slammed down the glass of milkshake on the table, spilling some of it.

"Great, now you're gonna have to get some paper towels-" He began to smirk, before she pulled them out of her pocket and threw them at him.

"Someone's a little cranky." He wiped up the milkshake and took a sip of it.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Because you get to spend time with me every day?" He smirked, putting a few fries in his mouth.

"Well, maybe I don't like your company." She pouted.

"Well, I know that you used to. And I still like yours, Blondie."

Lost for words, Maya tucked her hair behind her ears.

He continued speaking, innocently smiling. "And that's why you're coming to my party."

"Forget it Huckleberry, I'm not going to your stupid party." She spat, getting ready to stand up.

"Oh, I think you are." Lucas grinned, pulling her arm to sit down again.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"I mean you don't have to come, unless you're okay with everyone knowing your secret." He smirked, watching her fade away.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" She glared at his smirking face.

"I don't know, am I?"

"You wouldn't... You're not that mean. And you don't know half the story." She pursed her lips.

"No, you're right. I wouldn't." He nodded.

She smiled, before he continued speaking. "But I guess if you're not going, I'll just hang out with Riley... alone, and who'll be there to protect her?"

"You wouldn't!" She hit her hands against the table.

"I think we both know, I would." He leaned in close, whispering to neck.

"She wouldn't go for you. She doesn't like you." Maya lied, clenching her jaw.

"Really? That's not what it looked like today." His eyes widened, teasing her.

What did he want with her?

"I'm warning you, leave her alone. Don't go near her." She threatened him, leaning in close.

"Feisty, I like it." He smirked, leaning in closer.

"You've got a girlfriend, anyway." She shook her head, sitting back.

"We're currently broken up, it's complicated." He ate his fries.

"Tragic." She raised an eyebrow, sniggering.

"Laugh all you want, but I know that you're relieved." He teased.

"And why would I be relieved?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because you like me." Lucas gave her an innocent smile.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yep." He smacked his lips with a smile. "And I also know that you secretly want to come to my party."

He was right. She wanted to go. She wanted to have a moment of teenage normality. She wanted to go to a party with other normal teenagers and have a good time. She wanted to have fun.

"Why do you want me to come so bad?" She curiously asked, changing the subject.

"I told you before. I like your company." He smiled, making her smile back.

"Fine." She grunted. "But only for Riley and Farkle."

"Great." He smiled at her. "See you tomorrow."

He stood up, and paid for his meal, then took out an extra $30 and handed it to Maya, but she glared at him in return.

"A tip for the beautiful blonde waitress for her amazing service."

**HEY YES I UPDATED TWICE IN A DAY.**

**Okay real talk, I update more frequently on wattpad because somehow I reach a wider audience there. Depending on how popular these chapters get, I might stop posting on here and just switch to wattpad completely. So review and leave feedback if I should stay, because I'm really considering it.**

**The link to my wattpad account is on my profile**\- **follow me there for more frequent updates!**

**Until next time, (I REALLY HOPE THERE'S A NEXT TIME)**

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI IM BACK AND 3 NEW CHAPTERS ARE COMING UR WAY RIGHT NOW... READY? GO!**

Throughout the school day, Riley hadn't stopped talking about Lucas's party that was to be held that night. It was clear that she was so excited, and grateful to Maya for changing her mind. Riley had been to a few parties, but she'd never been to one of Lucas Friar's parties. Whenever his parents were out of town on business for the weekend, he'd throw the wildest parties.

Farkle also seemed to look forward to the party, but it was obvious that he was a little nervous. He had never been to one of his parties either.

Maya wouldn't dare admit it, but she was actually rather excited. She'd act like she was going against her will, but honestly, she wanted to go. She had been to quite a few parties, but most of them were in rough neighbourhoods where they'd end with the police busting them for underage drinking or for taking drugs.

However, she had a feeling that this party would be much different. Lucas Friar lived in a huge house in one of New York's finest neighbourhoods.

"Maya, I mean it." Riley pouted, snapping Maya out of her thoughts. "You're not going to Lucas's party like that."

"I don't see what's wrong with this." Maya pursed her lips, pointing at her ripped jeans and plain black t-shirt.

"There's nothing wrong with it. People really make an effort to dress up for his parties, but I know what you're doing." She smiled.

"What?"

"I know that you're only trying to prove go Lucas that you don't care about this party, so you won't make an effort." Riley spoke, curling her hair.

Maya tried to protest, but decided to surrender, throwing herself down on Riley's bed. "I just don't want him to think that I care. If I get dressed up, he'll get all smug and think that I actually want to go to his stupid party."

"So why do you care about what he thinks?" She added, this time with a serious look on her face. "Are you actually gonna let him affect you like that?"

"No. You're right." Maya smiled, sitting up. "If I get dressed up, it's for myself, not because of him or anyone else."

"There's no 'if'. I know that you want to dress up." Riley smiled, getting excited at the thought of actually winning an argument with Maya for once.

"But it's too late for me to go home to get changed. The party is in less than an hour and it's a long walk to my place." Maya sighed.

"I know, and that's why I got you this." She walked into her closet and returned with a bag, and threw it at her. "Try it on."

Maya looked in the bag and her face lit up. "You're letting me borrow this?"

"Keep it. It's been in my closet for a while, it's not my style. But I bet it'll look great on you."

She sighed, "Thank you, but I can't keep it. It's yours. You paid for it with your money."

"It's fine, trust me." Riley giggled. "Go try it on!"

"No, I'm not trying it on unless you let me pay for it." Maya crossed her arms, sitting back down.

Money was a big deal for Maya, as she never had enough. It annoyed her when people threw it around like it was nothing. She wouldn't accept Riley's gift, because she felt that she was taking advantage of her.

"Fine, how much money do you have with you?" Riley sighed.

Maya reached into her purse, and took out her money. "Thirty dollars."

"Twenty's good." Riley nodded her head.

"No, take it all." Maya smiled, handing it over to her.

"I can't-" She began, but before she could protest, Maya ran away to try on the dress.

At least now, the money that Lucas had rudely given to her like she was some kind of stripper, had gone.

She reached into the bag and pulled out the dress and tried it on.

Maya never got the chance to dress up and make a real effort. It made her happy knowing that someone cared about her enough to make sure that she fit in properly and looked gorgeous.

"How do I look?" Maya asked Riley, looking down at her feet.

Riley gasped before squealing. "Maya, you look beautiful!"

"Do you really think so?" She smiled, twirling around in her dress.

"Yes!" Riley jumped up and down.

The dress was a deep, crimson red and reached the middle of her thigh. It had spaghetti straps, and perfectly complimented her body. The dress somehow looked quite casual, perfect for a house party.

"So do you, Riley!" Maya smiled. "You look gorgeous."

"No, I don't..." She shyly giggled.

"Yes, you do." Maya nodded.

She was right, Riley also looked stunning. Her outfit was also casual, but cute. She wore a short white dress, which puffed out a tiny bit in the bottom, however her dress had short sleeves.

She had already eagerly done her hair and makeup. She kept her makeup natural, as always, and curled her long brunette locks.

"Can I do your hair and makeup?" Riley smiled at her.

"Fine." Maya sighed. "But don't put too much effort into it. I don't want that asshole to think I care."

She giggled, grabbing Maya's hand and putting her to sit by her dressing table. "I won't."

Maya could let her walls down around Riley, as she was genuinely a good person who cared for her. She felt so guilty about not telling her about her past but she couldn't. Riley was too innocent and she'd probably think differently of her.

"Done." Riley bit her lip, proud of her work. She spun Maya around to look in the mirror.

"Whoa." Maya gasped, admiring her new look. "I feel..."

"...beautiful?" Riley suggested, with the biggest smile on her face.

She was hesitant to reply, before she smiled. "Yeah."

Riley had loosely curled Maya's long blonde hair, giving it a wavy image. She kept Maya's makeup rather natural but gave her winged eyeliner which completed her look perfectly.

"Put these on." Riley gave her a pair of high heeled shoes.

"Heels?" Maya sighed.

"Yes." She nodded. "Your boots don't go with that dress. Do it."

"I guess I'll just have to take off my dress then." She joked.

"Maya..." Riley spoke, putting on her own heels and cardigan.

"Fine." She threw her hands up in defeat, and put on her leather jacket. "But I'm keeping this."

Riley giggled before they said 'goodbye' to her parents and walked out to the streets.

"So... where does Farkle live?" Maya asked.

"Right here." She replied, pointing at the large house next to her apartment building.

"Oh, so you're neighbours." Maya smiled, both of them walking up the steps to his front door.

Riley nodded her head and pressed the doorbell.

A man who looked rather strange answered the door. He was clearly Farkle's father.

"Hi, Mr Minkus." Riley smiled.

"Riley, I've told you before, call me Stuart." He laughed. "He'll be down in a minute."

She nodded her head, smiling.

"And who's this then?" He gestured at Maya.

"This is Maya, she's new." She replied.

"Hey." Maya waved her hand a little.

"Well, Farkle sure knows how to befriend the most beautiful girls, doesn't he?"

"Dad." Farkle groaned, shooing his father away.

"Right. I'll leave you to it. Have a nice time!" He waved before walking away.

"Whoa." Farkle's jaw dropped, looking at the both of them. "You guys look hot."

Riley blushed, and Maya laughed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Farkle looked a little more casual than them, in his plain blue jeans.

"Let's go." He spoke, trying to put his arm around Maya's waist.

"Nope." She barked and hit his hand.

Riley laughed and looked at her phone. "We're late." She gasped.

"Oh no." Farkle also gasped, and the both of them started running.

"Who cares?" Maya laughed, walking slowly. "Do you really want to look eager?"

"She's right." Riley nodded, waiting up for Maya. "We don't want to look uncool, do we?"


	11. Chapter 11

**BY THE WAY THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE PRETTY LONG SO ENJOY (good luck!)**

**WARNING: this chapter contains underage drinking so if that makes u uncomfortable dont read :p**

"Looks like we're here." Maya pressed her lips, and turned away "Is it too late to go home?"

"Yes." Riley and Farkle said in unison, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her forwards.

"Maybe we should wait a little..." She suggested. "We don't want to be too early, right?"

"Maya, we're already 35 minutes late." Riley sighed, walking with Farkle and tugging Maya along.

"We should wait another 5 minutes to make it even." She laughed.

"You know..." Farkle began, smirking. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were scared."

Maya scoffed. "Me? Scared? I don't think so."

She strut confidently ahead, while Riley gave Farkle a high five. "Nice work."

They walked up to his door and Maya rang the doorbell. An unfamiliar boy opened the door, who spoke loudly. "Hello MTV and welcome to my crib." He laughed, gesturing for them to come in.

The music was so loud, how could the neighbours stand this?

"Jeremy, are you drunk?" Farkle raised an eyebrow, walking in.

The boy, Jeremy, started laughing again. "No-" He slurred his words, then grabbed a lanky looking boy. "Clive over here will take your jackets."

"My name's Yogi..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Give Samuel your jackets." He commanded, before he forcefully pulled off Farkle and Riley's jackets and put them in Yogi's arms.

Jeremy was about to take off Maya's jacket when she grabbed his hand and spoke. "Touch me and I'll break your hand."

"You're so cute." He laughed, lightly tapping her nose and walking away.

Yogi hung up their coats and left the trio alone.

"Guys, maybe this isn't such a great idea." Maya shook her head.

"Are you kidding?" Farkle laughed. "This is gonna be great."

"Yeah, Maya, I'd usually be supportive of your thoughts. But I've waited such a long time-" Riley began to speak but Maya cut her off.

"Go have a good time." Maya sighed, and nodded her head. "I'll be fine."

And with that, Farkle and Riley rushed off, leaving Maya all alone.

Maya half expected Lucas to pop up out of nowhere, like he usually would with his smug face and snarky comment about how she was alone. But he was nowhere to be seen.

He was probably with some girl. He had probably only invited her to make her jealous, not that she cared or still had any feelings for him whatsoever.

She walked around alone and felt uncomfortable surrounded by all these drunken sixteen year olds.

A boy walked up to her with a tray of shots, offering her one. She shook her head and walked away.

The loud music made the floor vibrate, and everyone smelt like alcohol.

She grabbed the front of her jacket and walked along, keeping her head down.

Finally, she found Farkle. "Hey, Maya!" He yelled, waving his hands. "Have you seen Riley?"

"No, I was just about to ask you that." Maya clenched her jaw. "Farkle, how the hell did you lose her?"

"People gave her a lot of alcohol, but I didn't drink anything." He sighed. "She told me to loosen up and she disappeared with... Lucas."

"What?" Her eyes widened.

Farkle ran his hand through his hair. "I'm starting to think that coming here wasn't a good idea."

She glared at him and nodded. "We need to find Riley, fast. I don't trust Ranger Rick."

"Ranger Rick?" Farkle laughed. "Do you guys have pet names for each other or something?"

"No, it's just..." She grunted, and tugged Farkle's shirt by the chest. "Come on."

They searched and searched for Riley, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Mr Matthews is gonna kill us." He groaned as they walked upstairs. "If she comes home drunk we're dead."

Maya took out her phone. "What's their number?"

Farkle typed in their number and Maya began to walk outside. "Farkle, don't go anywhere."

"Why would I leave you, baby?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughed and walked out.

Maya shortly returned, however Farkle had disappeared. She groaned.

"Maya, I'm over here." Farkle yelled.

She let out a sigh of relief and followed his voice.

However, the frown returned to her face when she saw Lucas with Farkle and Riley.

"Riley!" Maya ran up to her. "We were so worried about you."

"Don't be." Riley giggled. "I had a great time! Thank you, Maya, for coming, you're the bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

"Huckleberry..." She groaned, looking at him. "What have you done?"

"Nothing, I swear." He held up his hands in defence. "She was completely wasted and this guy was trying to get with her, and I didn't see any of you guys around. So I took care of her. You owe me one, Blondie."

"Yeah, he's really nice and kind." Riley giggled. "He looked after me."

Maya looked at Lucas and he nodded.

"And he's really cute." Riley whispered to Maya, but Lucas heard and smirked.

"I told her mom that the party was boring and that we're gonna stay over in your house." Maya quietly told Farkle.

He nodded, before standing up.

"Farkle..." Riley muttered, and pulled him down to sit with her.

"Yeah?" He asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I-" She began to speak, however she vomited on Farkle's shoes.

"Riles..." Maya and Farkle grunted in unison, however Lucas laughed as Farkle rubbed her back.

"She's such a lightweight." Lucas laughed, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Huckleberry." Maya spat at him.

"I'll take her home." Farkle tried helping her up.

"No, take her to yours."

Maya, with her quick thinking, had thought everything through.

"To mine?" Farkle blushed.

"Yeah, your parents would understand. Mr Matthews would freak seeing her like this." She spoke. "I'm gonna head home too, I have to be somewhere tomorrow."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone." He argued.

"Farkle." Her eyes widened with irritation.

"Fine. But call a taxi." He nodded, "What about if Mr Matthews asks where you went?"

"Just tell him that I had to leave early." She nodded, taking off her leather jacket and putting it around Riley. "You call a taxi too."

She nodded before Farkle left with Riley, leaving Maya alone with Lucas.

"That was just an excuse to be alone with me wasn't it, Blondie?" Lucas smirked, sitting down on the bed with her.

"Yeah actually, it was." She faked a smile.

"Oh." The smirk disappeared from his face, catching him off guard, as he looked a little surprised.

"I just wanted to say..." Maya made her voice less audible. "Thank you for looking after Riley."

"I'm sorry, what?" He smirked.

She sighed, before speaking louder this time. "Thank you, Lucas, for looking after Riley. I don't know what I would've done without you."

He paused before repeating himself. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Stop." She laughed, playfully hitting him. "You're not all that bad."

"Shh, don't tell anyone." He laughed and gave her a genuine smile, instead of a smirk.

"I'm serious." She shook her head, and looked rather worried. "Who knows what could've happened to her if you weren't there for her. It was a really nice thing of you to do."

He nodded his head and spoke. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but you've known her for a few days, why do you care so much about her?"

Maya paused to think before she replied. "Honestly, she's one of the best people I've ever met. Yeah, I've only known her for a few days, but it feels like forever. I don't know... She feels like a sister, and I feel some kind of responsibility to look after her."

"Maya, she's nearly seventeen, I'm sure she can take care of herself." Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but she's so innocent. She hasn't met the world yet." Her smile disappeared. "She doesn't know about the darkness of our world like we do."

Lucas and Maya blankly looked at each other, before Maya stood up. "I gotta get going. Nice party." She sarcastically spoke and began to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist. "Hey where are you going? It's not even 11 yet."

"Yeah, and I need to work tomorrow night. Not all of us are as spoilt as you, Ranger Rick."

"Oh yeah, Blondie?" His frown turned into a smirk. "The job you don't want nobody knowing about?"

"Don't think you're smart, trying to blackmail me." She shook her head. "You don't know anything."

"Yet." He quietly muttered. "You used to be so much fun, don't leave."

"I have to..."

"Please?" He smiled like a child. "Just a few more minutes?"

"Why?-"

"Please?" He pouted, and they continued to argue until she finally snapped.

"Fine!" She yelled, sitting down on the bed.

He cheered, and grabbed a tray of shot glasses and placed them on his bed.

"Have you drank anything tonight?" He had a mischievous look on his face.

"No." Maya shook her head. "I don't want to either."

"Why not?" He laughed. "Everyone else is."

"That doesn't mean I have to." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you scared?" He teased her.

"Of course not." She glared at him.

That was a lie. She was scared. If she got drunk, who knows what she'd tell him?

"I think you are."

"I'm not." She shook her head.

"You're a chicken." He bit his lip.

"I-" She began to argue again, but he began to imitate a chicken.

"Lucas- You're not funny." She began to laugh, however soon she got annoyed. "Stop it, you're so irritating."

He continued to make 'clucking' sounds, until she had enough.

He sure knew how to get under her skin.

"Fine, fine." She hit him again.

One drink couldn't do any harm, right?

She picked up one of the small glasses and quickly swallowed it.

"Gross." She choked, shaking her head. "What is that?"

"It's nothing. Drink up." He laughed, and gave her one and took one for himself.

She looked at him cautiously, and he smiled at her.

"Maya, trust me it's fine. I would never do anything to hurt you, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: this chapter also contains underage drinking so u know the drill- don't read if it makes u uncomfortable :p**

"Listen, Blondie... I think you've had enough." Lucas sighed, trying to pull a can of beer from Maya's hands.

"Shut up, Grandpa." She hit his hand, and pouted. "This is mine, get your own."

"How are you still only a little tipsy?" He laughed, taking a sip of his own drink.

"It's not that easy to get me drunk, Cowboy." She giggled, playfully and gently slapping his cheeks with both of her hands. "And not all of us are as lightweight as you."

"Me? I'm not lightweight." Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I've drank way more than you. Your friend Riley? She's lightweight."

"Shut up, it's not her fault. She's never drank anything before." Maya stood up from the couch, and placing her empty can on the coffee table.

Lucas nodded showing his understanding, then smirked. "So I take it that you've drank before?"

"Duh." She laughed, reaching for a can of cider and opening it. She took a sip and groaned. "I hate this stuff."

"I'll get you something else." He stood up. "What would you like?"

"You got any vodka?" She innocently smiled.

"Vodka?" His eyes widened, "Are you sure you don't want something... different?"

"Don't think I can handle it?" Maya smirked, biting her lip.

He gave her an uncertain look, before leaving the living room to go to the kitchen.

Maya was fine. She wasn't that drunk, only a little tipsy, although she had lost count of the amount of alcohol she had consumed. She could handle it.

Lucas shortly returned with a large bottle of vodka in his hand.

"You sure?" He asked, throwing the bottle to her. "Don't drink a lot of it, I don't want you to be sick."

"I don't vomit after drinking." She scoffed, taking a massive mouthful of vodka.

Lucas smirked at her, waiting for her to realise that she disliked vodka. However, she smacked her lips together and innocently smiled.

"And you thought I couldn't handle it." She laughed and wiped her mouth.

A crowd of boys gathered around them. "She's tough. I like her." One nodded his head and gave her a high five.

"Oh, come on." Lucas laughed. "That was hardly a mouthful."

"Yeah, you're right." Maya nodded, before she drank the vodka straight out of the bottle until Lucas pulled it out of her hand.

The other boys, who had been watching her, stood with their mouths open.

"Are you crazy?" Lucas exclaims, staring at the half empty bottle. "Do you know how strong this is?"

"Yes, that's why I drink it." She laughed, reaching for more.

He pulled it away and put it on a high shelf. "No more vodka, okay? Too much could do some serious damage."

"No more vodka." She giggled, trying to stand up, but then lost her balance and fell back onto the couch.

"Blondie, are you drunk?" Lucas chuckled, sitting closer to her.

She scooted further away from him and raised an eyebrow. "Whoa there, Cowboy. I'm not that drunk."

"Fine, I'll ask you questions to see how drunk you are." He smirked.

"Go ahead." Maya rolled her eyes. "But I'm not even drunk."

He thought for a while, then asked with a smug smirk on his face. "Do you think I'm hot."

"Yeah." She giggled, "Who doesn't?"

The other guys gave him hand signals before leaving them alone.

He chuckled, then thought for a longer period this time. "Maya, are you running away from the orphanage?"

"What?" She stared at him with a worried look on her face.

"Have you really been adopted? Do they know you're here?" He asked and actually looked concerned.

"Lucas..." She muttered, standing up. "Why would you ask that?"

"I'm worried about you." He sighed, and stood up. "Where are you living?"

Staring blankly ahead, he grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Maya!"

"Yeah, of course they do!" She hesitantly replied, before she looked up at him with disappointment. "Why would you- I can't believe you."

"What?" Lucas let go of her.

"I can't believe that you waited until I was a little drunk to confront me."

"Well, you're just so secretive and mysterious." He shook his head. "Maya, I'm sorry. I'm worried-"

"Bullshit!" She yelled. "I can't believe that you tried to take advantage of me like that! You're disgusting."

"Maya-"

"No! I can't believe that I actually trusted you." She stormed off, but he followed. "How could I believe for one second that you had actually changed?"

"Listen-"

"Enough." She took two shots from the tray and held them in her hands.

"So you're just gonna get drunk?" He sighed. "I'm not gonna disappear after you drink."

"Maybe if I drink enough, you will." She swallowed the contents of one of the glasses. "And maybe I'll actually be able to stand you when I'm drunk."

"You can't drink your problems away, please talk to me." He grabbed her arm.

"Oh, yeah?" She sarcastically laughed, swallowing the other shot. "Watch me."

Lucas gave up controlling Maya and so decided to let her loose. She was strong. Although she was unpredictable, she wasn't stupid.

He knew that she only got drunk to make a point. He also felt bad for upsetting her, but it was worth a try... right?

She had drank a lot. But she could handle it. He knew that something wasn't right about Maya's story, but she was right. He shouldn't take advantage of her when she's vulnerable. He'd wait until she was comfortable in confiding in him.

He left her alone around fifteen minutes ago, and who knows what might've happened to her? His parties always got wild, and he didn't want her to fall a victim to one of the stunts.

He'd go find her and if she wasn't okay, he'd take her home. Who cared if she hated him, he just wanted her safe.

"Maya!" He'd call out her name, searching all around his huge house for her.

He finally found her, a few metres ahead of him at the other end of the crowded hallway.

"Maya!" He signaled at her to come towards him, and she obeyed him.

He suddenly felt a forceful tap on his back. He turned around to see Missy Bradford with her arms crossed.

"There you are!" She exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well you found me." He awkwardly laughed and rubbed his head, and looked for Maya.

"Have you been avoiding me?" She hissed. "And what's happening with you and that new blonde girl?"

He groaned and he shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing's happening between me and Maya."

"So you have no interest in her whatsoever?" She pouted.

"Not at all. She's- No." He sighed. "Maya's nothing to me."

Missy bit her lip and smirked. "Good." She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and smashed her lips into his. His hands trailed down to her waist, pulling her in closer.

A quiet gasp broke up their kiss. They both turn their heads to face the short blonde girl that stood behind Lucas.

Missy gave him one final kiss, before walking away with a smug grin on her face.

Maya looks down at her feet, sulking.

"Maya..." Lucas hesitates before replying. "How much of that did you hear?"

"I'm nothing?" She spoke in a flat tone, looked up at him with shiny eyes.

"Maya, that's not what I meant." He looked down and let out a puff of air.

"Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you?" Both corners of her lips turned down.

He let out a little laugh. "No, Maya, you've misunderstood. I meant that there's nothing happening between us like... the other way. You don't like me, I don't like you, y'know..."

She tilted her head down at her feet, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You don't like me, right?" He pursed his lips together.

She hesitated before shaking her head, still looking at the floor. "No..."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't?"

"No." She hit his hand off, slurring her words. "What don't you understand about no?"

She stormed off, leaving Lucas to wonder what just happened.

_Did she like him?_

She was drunk. She didn't know what she was saying. She didn't like him.

In the morning she probably wouldn't even remember that this ever happened.

The party suddenly got really boring and it wasn't even midnight yet. But he had to do the right thing. He followed Maya, hoping that she wasn't too mad at him.

"No, go away." He heard a familiar voice and followed it.

There he saw Maya standing against the wall with Billy Ross, who stood too close for comfort with his arm leaning against the wall.

"I'll be gentle." He smirked, slurring his words.

"No..." Maya turned her face away, unable to escape. Lucas was also unable to move. He had never seen her so helpless and afraid. He hated seeing her vulnerable.

"Unless you like to go r-" Billy was pulled back by Lucas.

"Whoa man," He held his hands up in defence. "I don't want no trouble. I didn't think that you guys were together like that."

"We're not." Lucas shook his head. "She was clearly uncomfortable and isn't interested. No means no."

"Dude, I'm sorry, I'm a little..." He spoke, then laughed "...drunk."

He sat down on a couch and passed out.

Maya stepped forwards. "Thanks, but I... don't need your help. I'm strong... and independent... I can take care of myself-" She slurred her words, but was interrupted by Lucas.

"Not when you're like this, you can't." He sighed, and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

"Ooh, you're taking me for a walk?" She held his large hand with both of her petite hands, and giggled. "Your hands are so warm."

She tugged him back, preventing him from walking further. "What's wrong?"

She didn't reply, instead she let go of his hands and rubbed her arms.

"You're cold?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"Do you want to wear this?" He began to take off his jacket, but she stopped him.

"No, I'm okay. It's yours." She smiled, moving her feet in an effort to warm up.

"But you're cold." He stepped closer to her, to give her his jacket.

However instead, she wrapped her arms around his warm, muscular chest, holding him in a tight embrace.

"M-Maya, what are you do- doing?" He stuttered as her unpredictability caught him off guard.

"It's called hugging. Look it up, Huckleberry." She laughed, resting her head on his chest.

"Oh, yeah?" He laughed, wrapping his warm around her waist. "And what's this for, Blondie?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "To thank you."

"For?"

"A few things actually." She spoke in a soft voice. "For caring enough to not leave me alone. And I'm cold."

Lucas smiled and put his jacket over her shoulders, breaking up the hug. She put her arms through sleeves the warm, oversized jacket, and walked ahead.

"I don't want to go home." She smiled at him, grabbing his hand and leading him along. "I want to dance."

He chuckled at her, and held her hand tightly as she followed the loud music to the living room.

The living room was filled with drunk sixteen year olds, who did not understand the concept of personal space, as they were grinding up against each other.

Maya swam uncomfortably through the sea of teenagers, holding tight onto Lucas's hand.

"Are you ready to go home?" He leaned into her ear, yelling over the loud music.

"No, I wanna dance!" She giggled, grabbing a can for Lucas and herself.

"Just for a little while." He sighed, accepting one of the cans.

She opened her can, and before Lucas could take a sip of his, she stopped him. "I bet I can drink this faster than you." She smirked.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Blondie?" He smirked back at her.

"I just want you to loosen up." She laughed and playfully hit his chest. "Maybe you'll be more fun when you're drunk."

"You don't think I'm fun?" He laughed, acting offended.

She shook her head.

"I'm fun." Lucas grinned.

"Oh, yeah?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He smirked before beginning to down his can in one go.

"Hey!" She gasped, before quickly drinking her can, trying to catch up with him.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and slammed the empty can on the wooden coffee table. "Beat you."

Maya took a final gulp and pouted. "You had a head start."

"Oops." He made puppy dog eyes and chuckled.

She shook her head and grabbed four glasses of shots from the tray.

She gave him two glasses and both corners of her mouth curled upwards. "You have to drink these because you cheated."

"Game on." He smirked.

"Ok." She had a mischievous look in her eyes. "3...2...1!"

After they drank two glasses each, they groaned in unison. "Gross."

She threw her head forwards and laughed, feeling the horrid effects of the alcohol.

"Dance with me." Maya laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him to a blank space in middle of the teenagers.

And that's when Lucas realised how drunk Maya was. She never danced, and neither did he. However, he'd never miss an opportunity to make fun of her in the future.

"Okay." He laughed, following her lead.

At first they danced without touching, and Maya managed to ignore Missy's cold stares.

However, Missy soon realised that Lucas had also noticed her presence. She started dancing closely against a dark haired boy, and locked her eyes with Lucas. She smirked at him, then made out with the boy.

Lucas turned to look at Maya, keeping his head down. Maya glared at Missy, who was still making out with the boy.

She wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck, and moved her body to touch his.

"Maya, w-what are y-" He spoke quietly.

"Shh." She smiled at him. "Just go with it."

Lucas didn't hesitate to put his hands on Maya's waist, pulling her in closer, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

They slowly began rocking back and fourth, ignoring the loud music, caressing the warmth of each other's body.

Maya opened her eyes and looked up to see Missy, who was almost red in the face, staring at them with daggers as eyes. Maya closed her eyes, and enjoyed how relaxed and at ease she felt.

"Lucas?" She quietly spoke. "Can we go get some air?"

He nodded and intertwined their fingers, leading her into his backyard.

-  
"Whoa, you have a pool?" Maya gasped, sitting on the wooden bench.

Lucas laughed and nodded his head. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Yeah!" She squealed and began removing her shoes.

He grabbed her arm and shook his head, lightly chuckling. "I was kidding, don't."

"Why not?" She giggled.

"Because it's cold and you'll get wet."

"But I'm warm." She smiled widely.

"That's because you're wearing my jacket." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, do you want it back now?" She pouted, beginning to take it off.

"No." He laughed. "Keep it. It looks good on you."

"Why, thank you." Maya imitated his southern accent.

Lucas laughed, then they sat in silence for a while.

"Huckleberry?" Maya asked, keeping her head down. "Can I trust you?"

"Always." He turned his body to face her.

"I want to tell you everything." She nodded. "I-"

"Maya, no you don't." He stopped her from speaking anymore.

"I do, I want someone to know."

"If you wanted to tell me, you would've told me when you're sober." He shook his head. "You'll regret it."

He knew this was wrong. He respected her enough to make her own decision. She clearly didn't want him knowing, so he had to do the right thing.

"I am sober." She made a serious face, then burst out laughing.

"I'm taking you home." He announced. "Where do you live?"

"I live up-" She began to mutter. "I don't want to go home."

"I'm sorry, Princess, but you have to." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"But I don't like home... I want to stay here with you." She whispered, almost crying. "Please don't leave me."

Before she could hear his reply, she felt her head spinning, then the next thing she knew... total darkness.

**HEY IF U ACTUALLY READ ALL OF THAT... IM SO SORRY.**

**IM SORRY FOR THE LONG CHAPTER, I GOT CARRIED AWAY AND DIDNT KNOW HOW TO STOP.**

**i really need to work on shorter chapters oops**

**I decided to keep updating here for all you babes who don't have wattpad **

**PLEASE review to show ur appreciation that I stayed up two nights in a row until nearly 3 am to write this for u (because i love u)**

**ILL TRY TO UPDATE FAST BUT I USUALLY UPDATE SOONER ON MY WATTPAD (SORRY) **

**Until next time, **

**xforeverandalwaysx **

**(and to MasterTigress4444: yeah it is lol just like the name of this story) **

**((also to those of u asking, no u wont find out who's texting maya for a while sorry :p))**


	13. authors note

Hey guys :p

Sadly, this isn't an update, and there won't be another one. No, the story isn't ending, I just won't be continuing it any further here.

I'm gonna try to keep this short, but basically I don't like this website and its so much more convenient for me to update on wattpad.

Theres an extra four chapters on there, so you should follow me there - my acc is friar4hart and please dont complain because it's my choice, and its my story.

Also, on wattpad I get to reach a wider audience, and my followers are more active.

However, thank you for your endless support and I hope that you'll continue to support me on wattpad :)

(This is so emotional omg help)

Goodbye,

xforeverandalwaysx


End file.
